


99Dreams

by sparkdyo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkdyo/pseuds/sparkdyo
Summary: Season 2 - Hitting as Big as Season 1?Hitting daebak with its Season 1, 99Dream, a survival show created by a South Korean broadcasting channel, XNet, will come back with 99 boys trainees in this season. Even though there were many problems in the casting, finally, it was able to gather 99 trainees for the 2nd season. YM Entertainment, one of the three South Korea biggest entertainment companies will be sending its trainees to participate in this season. National Producers, are you ready to meet the boys?





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> I decided to create this story during the broadcasting period of Produce 101 season 2.  
> Looking at the boys working hard, I really want to depict how our EXO members work hard when they were still trainees~  
> And this is my first time seriously writing a fanfic.  
> Please look after me and give your suggestions too!  
> I hope I really can portray their feel and satisfy you.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Season 2 - Hitting as Big as Season 1?**

Hitting daebak with its Season 1, 99Dream, a survival show created by a South Korean broadcasting channel, XNet, will come back with 99 boys trainees in this season. Even though there were many problems in the casting, finally, it was able to gather 99 trainees for the 2nd season. YM Entertainment, one of the three South Korea biggest entertainment companies will be sending its trainees to participate in this season. National Producers, are you ready to meet the boys?

_(+65, 84) Heol.. XNet is back with its drama.. I’m waiting for another evil-editing victim kekeke..._

_(+49, 37) Guysss!! Have you prepare tissues?_

_(+94, 33) I’m really anticipating it.. I heard our Taehyung will be participating.. Is it true? ㅠㅠ I cannot wait any longer…_

_(+88, 31) I heard evil BGM already…_

_(+43, 07) OMO! Taehyungieee really? It gonna hit daebak then! Noona will watch you prettily and also open my wallet for you, Taetae.._

_(+52, 66) Meh.. not gonna watch… (+41, 78) I also heard that Sehun, a former ulzzang will also participate here.. Is it true?? XNet please confirm fast ㅠㅠ_

 

**A Trainee from CBX Entertainment is Seen as the Center for 99Dream Boys?**

Gathering popularity lately, 99Dream Boys were performing its first anthem song, I am Me, in XNet Music Show. In the center of the stage was Byun Baekhyun, a trainee from CBX Entertainment. CBX Entertainment itself is a new name in the entertainment industry, as it has only run for 1 year and had not debut any group or solo singers. National Producers, what do you think about this? Why is a trainee from a relatively small and new company is able to be the center?

_(+59, 32) The president must be a billionaire then.._

_(+33, 97) Daebak, did they send a money truck?_

_(+12, 84) When I first look at Byun Baekhyun’s face.. I thought that he may be a very good vocalist… But it doesn’t seem like it, though?_

_(+75, 00) Kekekeke… Isn’t it better to put our Taehyungie there? Visual, vocal, dance.. Taehyungie is definitely superior than that kid from a nugu company…_

_(+49, 76) I was not gonna watch this, but I think YM Entertainment’s fans will make it interesting to watch..._

_(+79, 34) Heol.. daebak.. I just cannot.. The face… Please choose your center wisely, XNet-ah.._

 

A loud voice of notebook closing is heard in the dorm consisted of three people. Jongdae, one of its residents turned to the source of voice and saw his friend clenching his teeth with a face as red as a tomato.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun-ah.. Everything is gonna be fine, okay? We just have to give our best..”

Feeling like a lump is on his throat, Baekhyun sits on the couch beside Jongdae and snuggle into his embrace.

“Hmm.. where is Minseok hyung?” said Baekhyun with a strained voice.

“He’s sleeping.. you know, it has been hard for us these days, right? And we are all separated.. I think it hits hyung the hardest..”

Joining 99Dream has been their dreams since last year after seeing IOI succeed. As trainees from a new company, debuting without any name will be very hard, thus they asked their president to let them participate in this program.

 

Baekhyun had not been more sure of any other things than this decision, but now he thinks that it might be the biggest mistake he had ever done in his life...


	2. As Tense As a Suspense Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “99 trainees, greeting to the National Producers!”
> 
> “National producers, please take care of us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date and place used are not according to Produce 101 season 2’s timeline.

“99 trainees, greeting to the National Producers!”

“National producers, please take care of us!”

A loud echo was heard in XNet studio, where famous idol groups perform. It is like a dream for the 99 trainees to be able to stand on such a big stage like this. Looking back to their hard work in training days and nights, those 99 pairs of eyes showed the strongest determination ever. Backing off is not an option anymore, their dream is on the line here, and everyone wants to debut. 

The background music is starting and the trainees prepare their expressions, gestures, and voices to sing their first anthem song, I am Me.

 

**_January 25_ **

Many vans are seen visiting one of the biggest XNet studios in DMC. There are many people exiting the vans and going to the studio, bringing their big luggages with them. The trainees put their belongings in one of the room and wait for the filming to begin.

Meanwhile, in the studio, there are 99 chairs arranged in a pyramid style. The highest 9 seats are made from cushion, while the others are just plain transparent acrylic chairs with numbers plastered on them. Cameras are everywhere, scanning the room from the farthest end to the opposite end. A big screen is installed in the middle of the room, across from the 99 seats as the monitor for the trainees. The room is dominated by green, as experts deemed as the color of hope, with touches of gold, representing the stars in the sky.

Background song is heard, signifying the start of the filming. The screen displays a logo of an entertainment company, Turquoise, and two members come from the tunnel connecting the filming room with the waiting room. The smaller one is a head shorter than the other, with a pair of eyes as beautiful as black pearls. A big name tag is plastered to his shirt, with the crown in the right side of the tag, and the name Do Kyungsoo besides the crown. His poker face is A+, but his friend can definitely see his nervousness being the first trainees entering the recording site. Park Chanyeol, as the name tag indicated, is 6’ 1’’ with big eyes, ears, and mouth. Both of their physical features scream “opposite,” but who knows that they get along really well.

Intending to calm his petite friend, Park Chanyeol grabs Do Kyungsoo’s left hand, and guides him to the middle of the room.  

 

“Where should we sit, Soo-yah?”

 

“Can we.. just.. Sit in the middle? I do not want to attract attention, Yeol..”

 

“Sure! Let’s sit on the 38 and 39 then, okay?”

 

“Mmm..”

 

As they have sat on the chairs, their name and a number below their name is shown on the screen.

 

“Oh? Is it our predicted rank?” Chanyeol whispers.

 

“I think so.. You choose 2nd as your predicted rank?!”

 

Giving Chanyeol the signature owl-like eyes when confused, Do Kyungsoo’s cheeks are asking to be pinched, Chanyeol thinks.

 

“And how come you wrote 10th? Don’t you want to debut?”

 

A loud voice from the speaker interrupted their small talk, and another logo is being shown on the screen.

 

“KN Entertainment.. It’s where MonXta came from, right?”

 

Chanyeol, as noisy as ever, cannot help but ask every little thing happening before his eyes.

 

“Yeah.. and its scale is almost as big as the three big company.. I wonder what kind of people will come..”

 

Seeing his anxiety, Chanyeol placed his left hand on Kyungsoo’s left thigh and stroke it gently.

 

“I’m sure we will not lose to them, Soo.. We have practiced so hard for today”

 

A firm nod is seen from Kyungsoo, symbolizing his determination.

 

Three tall guys walk into the room and stand in the middle of the stage, before Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s eyes. They look intimidating, but once they reach the middle of the stage, friendly smiles adorned their faces and a greeting is heard.

 

“1, 2, 3… Hello, we are from KN Entertainment..”

 

They bow 90 degrees towards Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, making them burdened and finally standing up and bowing down too.

Sitting in front of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, they offer their hands to shake.

 

“Hi, we are from Turquoise.. I am Chanyeol, and this small friend here is Kyungsoo”

 

And an “ouch” is heard from Chanyeol’s mouth when Kyungsoo pinched his side and Kyungsoo also bows and smiles back to them.

 

The process of showing the trainees’ expected rank is done, and Kyungsoo got a heart attack when he saw the big ‘1’ there.

 

“Kim Jongin trainee..” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath.

 

 

After the two companies, many other trainees from various companies walked into the room and sat in their preferred place. After so many introductions and awkward glances and sweaty handshakes, the seating trainees’ attentions are being grabbed by the logo on the screen.

 

“YM Entertainment…”

 

“What? Is this for real? Haahh.. Then we should just go home, it’s already over anyway”

 

Many trainees are heard groaning and whispering between themselves when 6 handsome boys appeared and stood in front of the stage.

 

“They look young..”

 

“Yeah, but isn’t that Taehyung friend seems to be intimidating? He kinda gives a strong vibe from his eyes”

 

Kyungsoo, who cannot sit still from his anxiety, freezes at the sight of Taehyung.

 

“Yeol.. Yeollie-yah.. Isn’t it… Taehyung from Star K? Do you recall? He is one of the finalists, right?”

 

“AH!”

 

Chanyeol, who realized that he is being too loud, closes his mouth with his hand when all eyes are directed to him, while Kyungsoo hides his face using both of his hands.

 

“I think so too, Soo.. He is really near to debut, but being cut-off right in front of his eyes.. It must be hard for him to participate in a survival show all over again”

 

The extravagant entrance stops in the middle of the stage, and the trainees bow a little then moving to their preferred chairs.

 

Following their entrance, their expected rank is shown on the screen and most of them wrote 1 or 2 in their profile. Kyungsoo cannot even understand how are people able to rank themselves that high when they have not even know their competitors yet?

Other companies’ trainees entered the place and the last company to enter is CBX entertainment. It causes a commotion since not even one person in that room knows what kind of company it is. They have not even heard about it once.

 

“CBX? The name is so weird..”

 

“Is it new? I haven’t heard about it before.. Even I know a company as small as H.Ent.”

 

Three people enters the room with big grins from their faces and instantly the mood changes.

 

“Hello! We are CBX entertainment trainees..”

 

“Kim Minseok-”

 

“Kim Jongdae-”

 

“-and Byun Baekhyun..”

 

“It’s nice to meet you all!!” the three of them greeted with enthusiasm as they bowed.

 

Kyungsoo instantly relaxes and feels that the intense atmosphere is lifted. Everyone in the room silently agreed that they officially become the mood maker of 99Dream.


End file.
